Como inicio todo una apuesta, un baile y un amor eterno
by serasgiovanni
Summary: ¿QUE PASA CUANDO POR "ERROR" LE JURAS AMOR A TU PEOR ENEMIGA? g ELLA SERPIENTE EL LEÓN. ELLA NO SABE AMAR EL TIENE MIEDO A SER LASTIMADO. g
1. La noche que me enamore

¿QUE PASA CUANDO POR "ERROR" LE JURAS AMOR A TU PEOR ENEMIGA?

La noche que me enamore

Valla que estaba aburrido esa noche había acompañado a sus padres a un estúpido baile del Ministerio de Magia, y que ademas tenía como tema la defensa de los derechos de los hijos de muggles y esquib, tanto los unos como los otros eran tema de lastima y desprecio en las familias sangre limpia.

-¿Aburrido Draco?

-Claro Theo ¿qué esperabas como resultado de esta mierda?

-Que la ignores y ligues a alguien, después te la lleves y la hagas tuya, claro que si tienes miedo lo entenderé,

-¡Ja!, esa es buena

-Por favor príncipe solo estoy siendo razonable, si creyera que existe otra razón la diría, pero se que es miedo.

-No soy un cobarde

-No te creo, pero puedo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ves a esa chica, te apuesto que no despierta mañana a tu lado enamorada de ti.

-Vas a comerte tus palabras

-Lo dudo...

Sin embargo Theodore Nott dejó su frase sin terminar ya observó como el rubio se acercaba a una chica castaña que bailaba con sensualidad y desenvoltura al ritmo de la lenta melodía que se daba como fondo.

Sin más Draco la tomó y comenzó a bailar con toda la sensualidad que le era posible, el rubio se perdía en los ojos de chocolate de esa castaña, la sacó de esa sala llena de ruido y gente, tomo su traslador al tiempo que besaba a la castaña y ella respondía con caricias que le dijeron habría mucho más de lo que nadie podría esperar.

Con un sonido seco aparecieron en el vestíbulo de la mansión, donde de inmediato la chica lanzó a los labios del rubio, y este respondía con caricias muy provocadoras, en parte masajeando el cuerpo de la chica y en parte llevándola a su dormitorio, cuando llegaron tras la puerta de este, la castaña con un sutil movimiento se desprendió del vestido esmeralda que portaba, dejando al descubierto un delicado conjunto de lencería que realzaba las delicadas curvas de la chica, sin pensarlo más Draco la tomó con anhelo y hambre de ese cuerpo ella respondió con esa misma intensidad, con esa misma fuerza, tomando las ropas de él y arrancándolas de ese cuerpo que ahora se le antojaba perfecto.

Ya en el lecho ella tomo el miembro de él introduciendo lo en su boca degustando su sabor que le pareció exquisito y colocando sus caderas a la altura de su rostro, él decidió responder a los deseos de ella y correspondió del mismo modo en que recibía, tras un rato de pasión incontenible ella sintió como el miembro le palpitaba en su lengua y se preparó a recibir el blanco líquido que tanto anhelaba.

Con un jadeo el se vació en la boca de ella, y con satisfacción escuchó como ella gemía al tragar antes de volver a introducir ese miembro y embriagar al rubio con su cálido aliento.

Cuando sintió ese bello miembro listo para la batalla simplemente lo sacó de su boca y sonriendo con la cadencia de un susurro de amor lo introdujo en su vagina mientras colocaba las manos del rubio sobre sus pechos permitiéndose disfrutar de su expresión de éxtasis mientras cabalgaba a ritmo de tambor guerrero, cosa que le gusto al rubio y tomándola por las caderas dijo:

-Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black juro amarte por siempre y para siempre.

Mientras gemía la castaña el rubio sumó sus movimientos a los suyos tomándola de la mano y llevándola al paraíso.

Ella miraba los ojos del rubio y se dejó perder en el orgasmo más impactante de su vida.

Al día siguiente la castaña despertó y en su mano observo un anillo con un escudo muy conocido por ella y el moverse el peor de los escalofríos su dibujo en su rostro.

-MALFOY

-GRANGER

Gritaron los amantes al unisono, cuando al momento se abría la puerta de la habitación y Theo junto a la madre de ]Malfoy entraban en el cuarto y el último decía.

-Draco después de esto solo me queda decir que nunca iras a Azkaban.

La castaña se iba a parar pero el rubio la detuvo diciendo.

-G... Hermione yo juré que siempre te amaría ese anillo es una prueba sagrada de lo dicho, y cumpliré mi palabra.

Sin importarle su desnudez salió de la cama e incandose ante ella dijo:

-Hermione Jean Malfoy por favor perdóname por ser un imbécil, por todos los años de dolor y humillación que te cause.

Al incorporarse dijo:

-Theo dale su varita a Herm y saca la tuya, seras mi testigo

La castaña miraba asombrada en silencio al principie de las serpientes, asombro que aumentó cuando Nott le dio su varita y dijo:

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black juras que protegerás, amaras y defenderás de todo mal a Hermione Jean Granger a quien tomas por esposa y compañera el resto de tu vida.

-Lo juro

Ante esas palabras el juramento inquebrantable se selló y Narcisa Malfoy tomó la palabra:

Draco, Theo, salgan y en cuanto a ti hija bienvenida a la familia.

Así querido Scorpius fue como tu padre y yo nos casamos.


	2. Hielo y Fuego

Hielo y Fuego

Como sugerencia mía al leer este cap. escuchad estas canciones:

Por Una Cabeza: watch?v=VrKIg7Rmn1o

Mujer Enamorada: watch?v=KyU1AcWejYE

Maite Zaituit: watch?v=t2LO_b7eSjU

Brisa de Otoño: watch?v=S93ahU0gUIg

Canción Triste: watch?v=GvjKNBkXcDg

Tras observar a su "amigo" salir del salón con esa chica castaña se dispuso a ir por una bebida, y al girarse chocó él.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa - dijeron simultáneamente

Él se fijo en los intensos y profundos ojos azul relámpago a media noche, inundados de misterio.

Ella se prendó de los ojos verde esmeralda llenos de calidez y dulzura.

-No te preocupes el error fue por no fijarnos

-¿Dime princesa de áureos cabellos, le permites a este humilde peregrino compensar su falta sacándote a bailar este tango?

-Claro buen caballero -dijo ella sonriendo.

La tomó de su mano y con maestría la saco a la pista de baile, alimentando de envidia las miradas y arrancando los

susurros haciéndola perecer pluma en el aire, una flor en el pelo preparándose para repartir límpida su hermosura.

Ella estaba asombrada ya se sabía hermosa y deseada, el sueño y fantasía de Hogwarts, pero ahora se sentía la fantasía del

mundo.

-¿Quien eres, caído ángel que vienes a la tierra en busca de la redención?

-Solo un esclavo del cielo en tus ojos.

-Si eres mi esclavo, te ordeno me saques de este sitio y me lleves a tu lecho donde me convertiré en potra de nácar y a tu lado cabalgaré rumbo al paraíso.

Dicho esto el la tomó y con un crujido aparecieron en un dormitorio con muebles antiguos y porte regio, el la tomó colocando sus manos en la espalda y atrayendo la y besándola con pasión.

Él era un dios su cuerpo era perfecto y con cada movimiento denotaba su valía ella jamás se había entregado a nadie y deseaba que él fuera lo que aparentaba y más.

Ella era sublime, una deidad encarnada, ¡Merlín! podría ser el más bello de los ángeles, y con gusto iría al infierno por seducirla.

La chica ronroneo de tal forma que a él se le nublaron las ideas.

-Por favor se honestó después de esta noche ¿Qué pasará?

-Lo que tú decidas diosa mía

-¿Me amas?

-Tanto que daré mi vida, mi alma y todo mi ser por ti.

-Entonces dios mío ámame.

Tras decir lo último ella se arrojó a sus musculosos brazos de él y con pasión desbordada le beso siendo correspondida y llevada al lecho, donde esas fuertes y varoniles manos le quitaron con gran maestría y dulzura el vestido añil que portaba, mientras con sus labios besaba el cuello de su diosa y acariciaba con su aliento su alama.

Ella correspondió quitando la camisa del chico y besando su hermoso pecho, para ser depositada en la cama y perderse en el fuego de los esmeraldas ojos de su pareja.

Él despacio hundió su rostro en la entrepierna de ella donde con un deseo frenético la hizo surcar la ola del éxtasis, tras lo cual bebió de la dorada fuente del placer mientras escuchaba el frenético respirar de esa diosa convertida en carne solo para él.

Despacio soltó sus manos que aferraban el edredón rojo borgoña y tratándose de incorporar percibió un nuevo espasmo cuando él introdujo ese dedo en su vagina.

-Yo... te... quiero...

Él la beso y ella safandose de él todavía temblando bajo su rostro a la entrepierna de él, desabrochó su pantalón y sacó su miembro.

-Huele raro, pero si lo que Pansy a dicho es verdad debe saber mejor y él me ha hecho lo mismo, parecía disfrutarlo -Pensó la rubia.

El cálido aliento de ella lo embriago por completo, y más aun la forma en que prácticamente lo devoraba, dándole pequeñas y suaves mordidas, mientras que su lengua se enroscaba acariciando sus venas, ella estaba degustandolo.

-¡Cielos! -pensaba le debo agradecer a Pansy por esto, es D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O, realmente me caso con este hombre.

Mientras su boca estaba ocupada con el pene de su chico Daphne bajo su mano y la introdujo a su entrepierna, realmente quería recibir ese ariete de carne, realmente lo deseaba.

Inesperadamente el bajo la vista y lo que vio le asombró ella haciendo sexo oral y masturbándose al mismo tiempo, eso lo hizo dejar de contenerse y verter su esperma en la boca de ella, quien aun cuando se sorprendió lo recibió y trago gustosa, más siguió con su felación le había gustado mucho.

Él la separo y colocandola boca arriba comenzó a penetrarla despacio, los intensos ojos de ella reflejaron temor y él la sujetó con delicadeza de sus bellas manos mientras cantaba una canción de cuna.

Al principio vino un espasmo de dolor y ella apretó las manos de él, quien sonrió con ternura mientras continuaba con su canción, eso la relajó un poco y él comenzó despacio a entrar y salir de ella, quien después de un rato se acostumbró al vaivén y comenzó a pedir más.

Él respondió con cariño a las peticiones de ella quien cerró sus piernas sobre sus caderas y le abrazó de forma posesiva, poco a poco los gemidos de él y los ronroneos de ella les iban induciendo al más delicioso de los orgasmos, que finalmente llegó y abrazándolos dejó que se perdieran juntos mientras sus cuerpos se mantenían unidos y dentro de ella la caliente semilla de él se alojaba seductoramente.

Cuando ella despertó lo primero que sintió fueron dos fuertes brazos sujetándola y que tenía una sensación extraña en su entrepierna.

-Buenos días mi dulce ángel.

Ella levantó su mirada y vio como Harry Potter la acariciaba con la mirada más dulce y cálida que jamás le habían dedicado.

-Por favor no te burles.

-No lo hago, mi niña, tú amada Daphne eres lo más bello que he visto y no estaría indispuesto a casarme contigo, dulce princesa.

-Somos de diferentes casas.

-Eso no importa, realmente te quiero.

-Mis amigos no me apoyaran.

-Si hicieran eso es que no son tus amigos.

-Harry, lo de anoche... yo...

-Daphne tesoro mió lo de anoche fue lo mejor que me haya ocurrido en esta vida.

Dicho eso la beso con tal dulzura que al separarse ella solo pudo decir:

-Harry yo acepto, quiero ser tuya... solo tuya.

-Daphne ya somos dos.

Y con un beso sellaron su amor.

Bien mis pequeñas Harriet y Hermione ahora saben por como nos casamos su padre y yo que los opuestos se complementan siempre.


	3. El príncipe mendigo

El principe mendigo.

¿QUE PASA CUANDO NADA ES LO QUER PARECE, Y ALGO NOTORIO ESCONDE LO QUE

SIEMPRE DESEASTE?

Era increible primero el rubio y la castaña, luego el azabache y la rubia, ahora ¿qué seguia?

Esa noche se transformo rápidamente en la peor de su vida, ese día se había esmerado

para ser perfecta y una castaña de vestido verde lo arruina todo, luego cuando deseaba

consultar a su amiga para una venganza ella se desaparece en brazos del primero que la

corteja, eso la dejebe sola, por ello se encaminó a la terraza donde la Luna se mostraba

plena, en ella estaba un pelirrojo melancolico.

-¿Weasley?

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?

-Pensé que no habías venido

-Esta hiba a sere mi noche pero un idiota la destruyo

-¿Hiba?

-Si hoy le hiba a pedir matrimonio a Hermione pero se fue con ese maldito rubio.

En este momento Ronald exibió en su mano una muy cara churumbela de diamantes azules,

colocada en una rosa azul medianoche cuyo petalos poseían en los bordes una fina linea del

blanco más puro.

-¿Cómo pagaste la churumbela y la rosa de invierno?

-Estas rosas las cultivamos en mi casa y la churumbela fue un cambio por otra rosa.

-No te creo si ustedes cultivan las rosas más caras del mundo magico entonces ¿por qué

nunca tienen dinero?

-Por que el dinero no importa cuando tienes una familia que te quiere y se preocupa po ti

-Si eso es verdad muestramelo.

Él la abrazo y pór primera vez ella se sintió segura y quizo dejar a otro preocuparse por su

seguridad, Ron hizo un giro y ambos sintieron el clásico tiron que los succionaba llevandolos

a un jardin donde las diversas variantes y tonos de azul imperaban hasta domde la vista permitía.

-Es hermoso ¿todas son suyas?

-Si pero solo las regalamos es raro que las vendamos u obtengamos algún beneficio acambio de

ellas.

-Yo tambien tengo una mala noche.

-Algun Gryffindor te arruino la velada

-No se pero estoy segura que un leon pelirrojo me a puede alegrar.

-¿Y eso?

La morena le dedicó una mirada de seductora pasión y enredando sus piernas en la cintura de

ese leon solo le beso, perdiendose por completo en esa caricia.

-¡Wow! eso fue genial.

-Me gustaría entregarme a ti aqui mismo, pero lastimaría estas bellas rosas.

Nuevamente le besó entregando toda su calidez en el beso, separandose únicamente cuando el

aire era vital, ahora en los ojos del pelirrojo solo ella tenía reflejo, y este era delicado.

Él sonrio y tras un instante ella sintió como la colocaban en algo blando y que como Ronald olía

a rosas, pero todo desapareció con un nuevo abrazo y beso.

Desde ese punto ella solo sintió las caricias en su cuello y como su ropa se deslizaba fuera

de su persona, los besos quemaban en su piel y las caricias eran toda su vida, poco después

una oleada calcinante le llegó desde su entrepierna apoderandose de ella y arrancando un grito

de placer desde sus entrañas.

Poco después vino la penetración llenandola de una incontenible pasión que demostro cerrando

sus piernas en torno a las caderas de su amante, permitiendole llegar más adentro y marcando

el ritmo, los vaivenes fueron de lo pasional a lo frenetico viestendolos de sudor y permitiendo que

con cada beso se embriagasen de la sensualidad de los alientos mutuos.

Sus gemidos y gritos fueron cada vez más fuertes y tras un breve momento y manteniendose

abrazados llegó el derumbe de él dentro suyo.

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó y cuando por curiosidad se probo la churumbela una voz la

espantó.

-Está encantada no podrás qiutartela hasta cumplir 50 años de casada.

-Entonces Ron, creo que desde hoy me llamo Pansy Weasley

Y así querido Hugo es como tu padre y yo nos casamos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero les aya gustado, por favor visiten mis otros fics y comenten.

Feliz navidad.


	4. Por esos ojos azules

Por esos ojos azules

Recomiendo escuchar

watch?v=RJRzVMiMf5c

watch?v=PrccQVSF7ls

El dios castaño caminaba por el salón viendo la fiesta, como lo enfermaban esos idiotas pensando en que por ser sangre limpia, eran superiores eso lo enfermaba.

Más aún no entendía cómo podían sentirse felices de ser tan idiotas su padre era un ejemplo claro el un poderoso mortifago terminó asesinado por un arma mugle manejada por una squib vieja.

Por eso había propuesto la apuesta a Draco tres noches atrás, lo más impresionante fue como Pansy y Daphne se las ingeniaron para terminar con Potter y Weasley, lo mejor fue al siguiente día en el Callejón Diagón cuando Flintt comenzó a insultar a Hermione y Draco lo mandó a San Mugno gritando que dejará a SU esposa.

La cara de Potter fue un poema y Weasley dijo la primer cosa cierta de su vida:

-¡Merlín, el mundo está por cambiar!

Oh valla que fue cierto Potter se acercó a Draco para la plática del hermano mayor, y lo mejor fue ver a Pansy y Daphne darle la bienvenida a Hermione y llamarla hermana.

Pero eso no lo llenaba por completo aún despertaba con las pesadillas de la Batalla, y se sentía solo, vendió Nott Manor y compró una casona solariega, mejoró el trato a sus elfos y se afilió al PEDDO, pero aún se sentía solo.

-¿Sabes? las estrellas son una buena compañía en la soledad.

Al voltearse Theo vio a Luna Lovegood sonreírle con esos celestes ojos que siempre le habían cautivado.

-Yo odio a las pequeñas e insignificantes estrellas pero de poder pedir pediría una Luna con rostro de ángel, ojos de cielo y de apehido Lovegood.

-¿Por qué "esa Luna" en concreto, Theo?

-La amo

-Debes estar confundido

Con este comentario el castaño beso con una delicada ternura a la rubia, y con un leve giro se apareció en el dormitorio de su casa.

Luna le miró asombrada, otro beso más dulce y tierno que el anterior llego a los labios de rosa de Luna las manos de Theo dirigían la cadera de la chica en un rítmico vaivén, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-Theo no creo que debas.

-¿Por qué señora Nott?

-Eres cruel, si querías sexo solo debías pedirlo.

-No quiero sexo, quiero una noche de bodas con mi esposa Luna Nott

-Pero yo soy mestiza

-¿Y? La pureza de la sangre es para idiotas, yo t-e a-m-o, y tu sangre n-o m-e i-m-p-o-r-t-a.

-¿Es cierto?

-Si

Con esto Luna fue cubierta de caricias y besos como flores, sus gemidos era proporcionales a las caricias que recibía y su cuerpo se tensaba con el placer que la llenaba.

Poco a poco Theo fue relajando a su amada y cuando entró en ella Luna grito llena de amor, pasión y deseo, con su cuerpo pegado al de Theo.

Los amantes realizaban un pacto de cuerpo entero llenos de si mismos y entre dulces caricias y tiernos besos se perdieron en los brazos de Hipnos quien dio paso a Ensueño que tomado de la mano por Eros llenó sus corazón de caricias, besos y amor.

A la mañana siguiente la chica despertó con un anillo hecho a base de un diamante azul y una bandeja con varios pudines, al girarse vio a su marido quien le sonreía con infinita ternura.

-Te lo dije señora Lana Nott, te amo y no permitiré que nada ni nadie rompa tu sonrisa, ya que las únicas lagrimas que vas a derramar desde hoy son las de felicidad.

-Y es cierto mi pequeña Europa desde ese día solo he mantenido mi sonrisa y las únicas lágrimas que he soltado fueron cuando naciste ya que tú y tu papá son mi felicidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por favor comenten.


	5. La doncella del fuego

La doncella del fuego

El dios de ébano caminaba por la fiesta, aún no podía creerlo, Nott y Malfoy dos hijos de mortifagos muertos casados con la sangre sucia Granger y con la mestiza lunática Lovegood, y para colmo lo habían retado a seducir a la traidora de la sangre comadreja menor Weasley y no enamorase en el intento, como si eso le fuera a pasar.

De inmediato caminó a la pelirroja y cuando la tuvo de frente se quedó petrificado, Ginevra usaba un entallado vestido mugle, de color burdeos que resaltaba su figura y su sonrisa era encantadora.

-Hola Zabini ¿te gusta lo que ves?

-Si

-Pues lastima, nunca será tuyo.

-¿Ah si?

-Claro un amigo de Vicktor, un bateador de la selección de Bulgaria viene el próximo mes, con la intención de iniciar el cortejo formal bajo las antiguas leyes, y honestamente Dimitri es un buen partido, además es un traidor a la sangre como yo, pero es tan rico como Harry, y por supuesto no es una serpiente.

Con esto la pelirroja se alejó dejando a Blaise parado como un idiota, y mirando a la chica con un deseo muy posesivo marcado en su rostro.

Ella por su parte sonreía para sí misma, y ¿por qué no hacerlo? Si Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna habían capturado a cuatro de las seis serpientes más deseadas ¿qué les impedía a, Neville y ella misma capturar a las otras dos?

Luna la tenía fácil Nott la quería, Zabini era un mujeriego y ella lo podía domar a base de negársele y por último estaba Neville, Tracey Davis era difícil pero esperaba que la experiencia con Daphne lo ayudara a la segunda Reina del Hielo, aún así no era fácil.

-Hola Weasley

-Hola mal perdedor.

-No lo creo ya que vengo a proponerte un trato.

-¿A si?, ¿Cuál?

-Hare lo que tu pidas, pero a cambio me caso contigo.

-Bien, quiero que hagas un juramento mágico seguido de uno inquebrantable, donde aclares que nunca me serás infiel y siempre me respetaras, si es mucho para ti mejor piérdete y no vuelvas a hablarme.

-Yo Blaise Zabini juro por mi vida y por mi magia nunca amar, o desear a una mujer que no sea Ginevra Molly Weasley, así sea.

La energía mágica rodeo a Zabini y de un color verdusco paso a un blanco brillante como prueba de la aceptación de dicho juramento, tras lo cual Blaise tomó la mano de Ginny y caminando a donde estaban Harry y Daphne les dijo:

-Hey Potter saca tu varita la necesito

Harry y Daphne sacaron sus varitas y vieron asombrados como Blaise Zabini se hincaba frente a ellos y ponía su varita con la punta frente a la de Ginny quien sonriendo le dijo:

-¿Blaise Zabini juras nunca amar, o desear a una mujer que no sea yo Ginevra Molly Weasley?

-Lo juro

Con ello de las varitas de Harry y Daphne salieron dos lenguas de fuego que se enroscaron entrelazadas al brazo donde Blaise sostenía su varita

-¿Blaise Zabini juras amarme, y respetarme en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe?

-Lo juro

Un nuevo par de lenguas se enroscó en el brazo del chico quien miraba sorprendido a la pelirroja.

-Blaise me alegro de que me ames lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a ser un squib muerto si me traicionas, ahora ya que mi nombre es Ginevra Molly Zabini, tienes 15 segundos para llevarme a nuestra casa y comenzar la noche de bodas, o el infierno será en tu parecer el mejor lugar para unas vacaciones vitalicias cuando termine contigo.

El chico se levantó del piso y tomando a la pelirroja la unió a sí mismo en un apasionado beso apareciendo en un chalet a las afueras de Londres donde Blaise arrancó el vestido de Ginny permitiendo que su cuerpo quedara sobre el suyo propio bajando sus manos por la espalda y tratando de fundirse en un solo ser, ella comenzó por desprender la camisa de su ahora esposo

Cada beso le daba una nueva razón para agradecer a Theo y Draco ese reto, pero también se planteaba el preguntarle a Pansy si su comadreja era como Ginny, ya que por los mil infiernos esa mujer era el fuego y la pasión hechos carne, y él estaba dispuesto a condenarse y arder en ella por la eternidad.

Las ropas volaron fuera de ellos ahora ambos eran sacerdotes y sacrificios de los dioses de placer y lo único que existía era esa persona unida a si mism , el miembro de ónix irrumpió dentro suyo llenándola de un ardiente espasmo, y tensándola al máximo.

-¡POR TODA LA MAGIA DE ARIANNA, MORGANA Y BRUNHILDA TE ASESINO SI TE DETIENES!

Esa frase dejó a Zabini impresionado, gracias a Daphne sabía que Potter había logrado sacarla de Ginny cuando al ser novios lo habían hecho, también Chang y Lovegood la habían dicho y solo estuvieron con Potter una noche y la propia Daphne confeso decirla siempre que estaba con su esposo, no solo por su tamaño Potter podía haber dominado a toda la población femenina de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda mágicas y ser proclamado Ministro de Magia sin lanzar un solo hechizo sino que su magia anulaba los efectos de los hechizos y pociones anticonceptivas tocando cada rincón del cuerpo de la afortunada ahogándolas "literalmente" de amor, por lo que Ginny, Chang y Lovegood eran milagros vivientes al no haberse embarazado de Potter y la población masculina de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda mágicas podía considerarse afortunada de que eso no sabido o se convertiría en su fín.

-¡GRACIAS MERLIN!, ¡GRACIAS!

El nuevo grito de Ginny trajo a la realidad a Blaise quién pudo sentir el cuerpo de su esposa preparado para hundirse en la ola del éxtasis y frenesí, él mismo lo deseaba y procuró no contenerse para llenar a Ginny no solo con su semilla sino con su magia.

La "_Pequeña Muerte_" encontró a los amantes dejándolos vestidos de sudor y coronando su unión en un trono de fluidos y felicidad, hasta el día siguiente donde ambos agradecieron su suerte por la persona que regalada por el cielo les acompañaría por siempre.

Y así fue mi querido Arthur como tu padre y yo nos casamos.


	6. EL LEON TRAS BASTIDORES

El león tras bastidores.

¿QUÉ HACER CUANDO EL LEON ESTA DISFRAZADO DE CORDERO?

Desde siempre le había gustado amaba su pelo castaño liso y su embrujadores ojos azules, su alabastrina piel y aperlados dientes, desde su segundo curso sus más bellos ensueños estaban plagados con ella quien en estos momentos se deslizaba con el minué directamente a sus brazos tan delicadamente como un pétalo de cerezo sostenido por el céfiro.

Era la fiesta del compromiso oficial de Ginny y Zabini, pero él no podía creer lo afortunado que era al poder estar junto a Tracey, y para su fortuna ese fue uno de los místicos y raros momentos donde la realidad y el ensueño se fusionan y permiten vencer la timidez del primer (y en caso de Neville) único amor, tomando esa delicada mano y mirando esos cristalinos ojos de ensueño dijo:

\- Tracey te amo, te amé desde el segundo curso y te amaré aún cuando mi vida se extinga, nada, nadie jamás podrá cambiar esto.

La castaña quedó asombrada y es que nunca espero recibir esta confesión de Neville Longbottom, más tras un ínfimo instante de duda respondió:

\- Neville me gustas mucho y no sé si realmente te amo, pero estoy dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Con esto el moreno centro sus ojos, cual oscuros lagos sin fondo en los de Tracey y atrayéndola a si le dio un beso que inundo los sentidos de su castaña con amor, dulzura y ternura, haciendo que ella rogara desde su alma por más, ese fue un regalo del tiempo, pues cuando para ellos solo había pasado un instante sus espectadores les habían observado por espacio de diez minutos.

Momento en el cual Neville abrazando a la chica que ama con un simple crujido desapareció de la fiesta reapareciendo en su alcoba donde él y Tracey dejaron a sus cuerpos y sentimientos tomar el control, y se entregaron a la más primitiva y pura de las escenas humanas, el acto de hacer el amor, simplemente dejando al amor ser su juez y guía sobre sí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Tracey despertó deleitándose con el musculoso pecho de su amante y mientras acariciaba su torso dijo en voz alta:

\- Neville Longbottom realmente te amo y nunca vas a poder deshacerte de mí.

\- Eso espero mi amor.

De esa forma mis queridas Daphne y Aileen fue como su padre y yo terminamos juntos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pido perdón por no publica en tanto tiempo per he estado excesivamente saturado por mi trabajo.

Espero publicar todos mis capítulos atrasados pronto.

¿Qué otras parejas les gustarían para esta historia?

Por favor comenten.


End file.
